There are numerous applications wherein a web or sheet of material is fed from a supply roll or drum to some utilization device. Also, there have been many provisions for keeping the web or sheet suitably aligned so that it does not foul.
In some applications, however, these prior art provisions have proved to be inadequate. One such application involves the feeding of a plotting or recording medium in web or sheet form from a supply drum to the recording mechanism of a digital plotter. In this application, true and accurate feeding of the recording medium is essential to the obtaining of satisfactory results.
It is the general object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for the dispensing and feeding of a web or sheet of material such as, for example, a recording or plotting medium from a supply roll or drum to a utilization device so as to obtain a satisfactory result from the standpoints of true and accurate feed, particularly in applications where a high degree of feed accuracy is required.